Who am I to Say
by LinBer93
Summary: AU/AH. The Stackhouse's and The Northman's have always been friends but everything is not as it seems. Jason has somehow transferred his own brotherly hatred for his little sister to his best friend Eric and his sister Pam, making Sookie's childhood a living hell. The two families are on a vacation together in Cuba when everything suddenly changes.


**I Write The Songs . CONTEST ENTRY**

**TITLE: Who am I to say**

**CHARACTERS: Sookie, Eric, Jason.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters belongs to Charlaine Harris/Alan Ball. The song belongs to Hope.**

**PEN NAME: LinBer93**

**BETA NAME: Lady Doughnuts**

**VIRGIN WRITER : Yes.**

**TEASER:**

**AU/AH. The Stackhouse's and The Northman's have always been friends but everything is not as it seems. Jason has somehow transferred his own brotherly hatred for his little sister to his best friend Eric and his sister Pam, making Sookie's childhood a living hell. The two families are on a vacation together in Cuba when everything suddenly changes.**

* * *

Sookie lay on the beach, soaking up every ray from the sun that she could. This was heaven. This was just what she needed. If only Eric had been gone, and Jason was switched with Tara or something, it would have been perfect.

The Stackhouse's and the Northman's were close friends. Every year they travelled together, and this year they were in Cuba. Sookie didn't really mind traveling, but she hated the company, well more she hated Eric, Pam and her brother. How her parents could possibly overlook the hostility between the four of them, Sookie didn't know.

It had started when she was a little girl. Pam, Eric's older sister was always mean, and never did grow up. She would act polite if their parents were present but turned back to being a snarky bitch whenever they were alone. It was always something wrong with her, and Pam didn't let it go unnoticed. Every year, she found something new to comment on and harass her about. It had hurt in the beginning, making Sookie even more insecure than she already was. Over the years, the comments seemed to get worse, but Sookie didn't care anymore. Pam was the oldest of the four of them and had stopped tagging along on the "family" trips one year ago. Thank God for that.

Eric was still here though, to Sookie's dismay. He and Jason were of course the best of friends, leaving her completely alone. Jason had never been the ideal brother, always teasing and bullying her. Add Eric (_and Pam)_, and it got ten times worse. Sookie had never been allowed to join them in their fun when they were young. She was devastated at the point, but now as she was older, she could understand their reasoning. Having the four year old younger sister intruding on the teenage boy's privacy was not cool.

Now aged seventeen years and older, Sookie was enjoying the cold shoulder she got from both her brother and Eric. That meant she was left alone and could decide for herself what to do. Godric - Eric's father - had some new business establishing in Cuba, and that's why it became the holiday destination for this year.

Sookie didn't know if she was more irritated or pleasantry surprised when their parents had told them over dinner in a fancy restaurant, that they would be visiting Godric's business over the weekend, leaving the _kids_ at the hotel. Normally, Sookie would be pleased by this news. But when her mother had schooled Jason about taking care of her, how the boys were now adults and had the responsibility, the death glares from both her brother and Eric burned her skin. It wasn't like it was her fault that her mother insisted on giving them all a lecture on security and what not.

Their parents had eventually left the hotel this morning, leaving them alone. It hadn't been long after that , that Sookie had been cornered by the two blond men.

"You will stay away from us and leave us alone, Sookie." Jason commanded before Eric continued to tell her "the rules." Like she would stay in the hotel room the whole weekend and serve them as slaves.

She had told them politely where to stuff it, before grabbing her bag and headed for the beach.

Freedom.

She had been here a couple of hours, only taking a lunch break and was getting ready to go back to the hotel. Gathering her things, she brushed off the sand on her summer dress before slipping into it and started walking up the beach.

The streets were full of busy people, mostly tourists. Sookie couldn't help but smile when passing a man that played the guitar and sang. She had been many places in this world, but Cuba was definitely one of her favorite places. Everyone seemed so happy here, and everything was colorful and bright!

Back in the hotel, she spotted both her brother and Eric sprawled out by the pool. She wasn't surprised to see a few girls hanging around them, and only shrugged before she walked up to the room she shared with Jason.

Turning up the volume on her phone, she listened to music as she showered and dressed in one of the new dresses her mother had bought her this year. It was plain white, but with some ruffles and buttons on it. It sat tight over her breasts. (Apparently, it was a Stackhouse trait to have large ones) but flowed freely around her legs, stopping at mid-thigh.

It was Friday night and she had decided to find a nice restaurant to eat, before checking out the nightlife. She was by no means interested in partying like her brother and Eric, but wanted to see the culture and nightlife in Cuba.

She was just finished putting on some light make-up when her brother entered the room. She glanced at him in the mirror, but didn't bother saying anything.

"Where are you going in that?" He suddenly asked a while later; like it was the first time he had actually noticed her.

"Just out, eating dinner." She shrugged, looking at him, before she continued to fasten the red flower-hairclip in her hair.

"I can practically look down your dress even from here! Put on a sweater or something." He said sharply, eyeing her dress.

Sookie frowned and looked down. Her dress was modest and there was no way Jason could see anything. "Mom bought it for me for Crist sake; I think it is fine if I wear it like this. Besides, it will be too hot wearing a sweater."

"I am the one in charge now, and you'll do what I say. " Jason snapped at her. "And you are not leaving the hotel; you can eat something at the restaurant down here."

She glared at him. "Fine." Sookie snapped back, but with no intention of following his orders. "Is this good enough?" She asked, holding up a light pink cardigan for him to see.

He eyed it for a second before nodding. Sighing, Sookie grabbed her purse and put on her shoes. "See you later." She muttered before leaving him in his room and walked right into a hard chest.

"Watch where you are fucking going, Sookie." Eric said, glaring at her from what seemed like miles above.

"Get out of my way." She said sharply, and pushed him away as she walked by.

"If you hadn't been Jason's little sister, I swear to God…" She heard his mutter angrily to himself. Not bothering to turn around, she kept walking down the corridor feeling the burn of his eyes on her back. Rounding the corner in a hurried pace, she was finally away from them.

Freedom.

"Thank God." Sookie sighed.

Starting to relax she strolled down the promenade, enjoying the warm wind blowing in her hair. She watched the sun go down before her stomach told her to find a restaurant. It was a little embarrassing, sitting all alone while families and tourists surrounded her. Some of them gave her pitying looks; other just glanced at her curiously. Finishing her dinner, she paid the bill and left. Keeping herself in the places where other tourists were around so she wouldn't be alone if something happened; she kept walking down the street, looking around.

Everything seemed different now. The shops were closed and the bar's bussed with life, people and music. She had walked slowly down the street for about one hour before it came to an end. She was about to turn around when she heard a distant sound of exotic drums and a rhythm reminding her of the one in Dirty Dancing 2.

Curious, she kept walking until she came to a bar. She had been right. Nearing the bar, she could see it was full of people dancing like there was no tomorrow, fully entranced by the music. Sookie loved to danced, finding a rhythm easily, but she had never experienced or even seen this type of dance (other than on TV and in movies that is.)

Knowing she _should_ turn around and get back to the hotel, she ignored her good sense and entered the bar. Smiling to the handsome man behind the bar, she ordered at coke and settled for watching the people dance. Her own body twitched with excitement, wanting to join them but she didn't dare.

One couple caught her interest and she tried to memorize the movements. "Are you here alone?" Someone with a heavy accent suddenly asked, disturbing her.

Turning around, she looked into a pair of deep brown eyes. Suddenly she wasn't so irritated by the disturbance anymore. "No, I'm not." She answered quickly, not wanting anyone to believe her to be an easy victim, just in case.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked suddenly, before the most charming little smile grazed his lips.

Glancing at him, Sookie couldn't help but blush. "Oh, I can't dance like this." She admitted awkwardly, feeling self-conscious to get attention from a man.

"Sure you can. I will teach you." He said, still grinning. "I am Carlos." He said, reaching out his hand.

Sookie was sure she drooled. Not only was he gorgeous, but his accent was so beautiful. "Sookie." She took his hand and let him drag her into the dance floor.

He was about a head taller than her she noticed as they started moving. The hot suffocating air was making her dizzy, and she closed her eyes as she let the music move her. She didn't even notice when his hands sneaked around her, touching her and leading her through the dance.

She couldn't do anything other than to love it. So much passion and heat… It felt so real… She had never been with a guy before, but the urge to kiss her partner was almost making her insane. They danced so close she could almost taste him, but they never fully connected. It lasted the whole song, but it was suddenly cut short by a strong hand gripping her arm and yanking her out of Carlos's grip. Confused and a little scared by the tight grip, she swirled around and stared right into the face of Eric. He looked furious and disgusted. "What the hell are you doing?" He hissed at her.

"Dancing." She frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking you back to the hotel." He snapped.

"You are not the boss of me. I am staying here!" Sookie argued and tried to pull her arm out of his grip.

"You are not fucking staying here with these filthy people. You are coming with me." He whispered harshly in her ear before starting to drag her out of the dancing crowd.

Sookie was furious. Who the fuck did he think he was, and who the hell was he saying these people were filthy? She glanced back and cached Carlos's eyes. She knew it was helpless to get away from Eric, so she just smiled sadly and waved a goodbye to him. He smiled back and bowed, making her giggle. It was cut shortly when her arm was yanked again, sending shots of painful sparks up her arm.

"Ow!" Sookie exclaimed, watching Eric's angry face. "Eric, let go of me."

His grip only tightened painfully. "Not a chance."

"What the fuck is your problem?" Sookie shouted, not caring about others around her might hearing.

"You, obviously." He snarled and started pulling her along down the street.

"Will you just let go of me? And where is Jason?" She hissed and tried to get out of his grip again with no luck.

"For the last time, no, and Jason is busy." He said, not even looking at her as he dragged her along. Sookie knew what that meant; Jason had company. And in _their_ room. Fucking great.

"How did you know I was even gone? How did you find me?" She asked, calming down a bit and followed him without protest now, so her arm wouldn't hurt so much. Surly, she would get bruises in the morning.

He abruptly stopped then, and turned around to face her. His blue eyes were dark and stormy by his anger. "I have been looking for you for fucking two hours when Jason couldn't find you in his room. Do you have any idea of what could have happened to you, a blond lonely little girl wandering around here alone?"

"I am not a little girl anymore." She protested but was silent by one of his large hands gripping her chin hard.

"You are a little girl, and we told you to fucking stay in the hotel room. When I tell you to do something you will fucking do it. What if something happened to you, we would never know!"

"That's right, because you and my brother don't give a shit about me!" Sookie shouted back, really angry now. "You can't expect me to stay inside when I'm on a vacation, just because you and my stupid brother won't bother with me!" She continued, taking a quick pause before she added, "And I can take care of myself."

"You were dancing in a bar, letting a fucking stranger grope you! I don't doubt a second that you would have been his _matrass_ tonight, even if you wanted it or not" He hissed, leaning closer.

"In that case, I would have been very willing" She hissed back. It wasn't a complete lie either. It wasn't like she was holding out for the right one; she just never had felt the desire to _do it._ But if the passion and heat from the dance had still flared in her like that even after they had finished dancing… Well, now she would never know what she would have done…

Eric face scrunched up in disgust and more anger. "You can do whatever and whomever the fuck you want for all I care, but not when it is _me _that are supposed to look after you."

"You are not responsible for me, Jason is." Sookie glared at him.

"We both were unfortunate enough to get the responsibility to watch over _you. _You are just an ungrateful, annoying little girl that is too stubborn and disobedient. You have no respect for your elders and your Gran would be ashamed if she saw what a whore you have become." He glared back.

Sookie looked at him stunned for a second. Gran had died last year and was really the only one who saw her for whom she really was. She thought she saw a flicker of regret in Eric's face, but before she could be sure he was back to his normal angry self. Gripping her arm in another hard grip, he continued to drag her along up the street. Sookie didn't even resist his pull now. Her chest was aching from his hurtful words. How could he be so mean? What had she done to deserve this hatred from him?

The tears were stinging in her eyes as she tried to hold them at bay. Pam had once gotten to her and made her cry. Let's just say that it wasn't appreciated and she was mocked even more by the boys. Walking in a quick pace through the lobby, they waited silently for an elevator. Sookie could almost feel how uncomfortable Eric was; standing beside her while she tried not to cry. Silent tears slid slowly down her cheeks, but her face she managed to keep motionless.

Down the corridors, Sookie leaned against the wall by her and Jason's room. The woman he was with would be kicked out eventually, she only had to wait until then, and she could go to bed.

"Come on." Eric said, opening his own door across the hall.

Sookie frowned at him. "He's not going to be finished anytime soon. You'll sleep in here." Eric said, mentioning to his own room.

"I'll just wait, thank you." She replied, quivering in her voice as she thought of Gran.

"It was not a question." Eric said and walked closer to her. He didn't sound angry anymore.

Looking through her tears she nodded. She didn't want to argue with him, and didn't want to annoy him anymore that necessary. She walked around him and into his room. Just from the smell, you could tell it was a man living here. Not an unpleasant scent, just very masculine. The bed was a mess and clothes were lying around on the floor.

The door clicking shut made her look over at her shoulder at Eric. "You can use the bathroom first." He said, pointing into the bathroom.

Nodding, Sookie walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She didn't have her pajamas, make-up remover or even her toothbrush. Looking at herself in the mirror, she had to bite her own tongue not to cry more. The red flower hair-clip was still holding back her hair, and the dress was still nice. The picture however was ruined by the black little streaks where a little mascara had joined her tears. Her eyes were red and puffy. Everything blurred in front of her as more tears gathered.

A sob escaped her lips before she could shut it in. Turning on the sink to cover her own sounds, she let herself cry. Mostly for her Gran, but also for all the things Eric had said to her. Just because she was Jason's baby sister he hated her. Jason was probably the reason for that she knew, but it still hurt.

Once she was all cried out, Sookie washed her face in the sink and stepped out of the bathroom. Eric was sitting on the bed and stood when he heard her. "You can sleep in the bed with me, or on the couch. It is your choice." He said and locked himself inside of the bathroom.

Sookie eyed the large bed. It was tempting, but she didn't want to be so close to Eric. He hated her and she hated him. Shifting her glance to the worn-out, small couch, she sighed and walked over to it and lay down. Why she felt so exhausted she didn't know, but after sending a little prayer to Gran, she was immediately asleep.

…

The strain in her neck and bright light in her face woke her up. Confused on where she was, she sat up in the couch. Memories from the night before came rushing back. Pushing the sheet away from her with a frown (she couldn't remembering having a sheet as a cover last night), she stood. Her eyes fell on the sleeping form on the bed. Stretching, she walked closer to Eric. Sookie couldn't help finding him beautiful as he slept. Every time he looked at her it was always with distaste, annoyance or anger. But now his features were soft and relaxed. She hadn't even realized how handsome he was until now. She stood there for probably a few minutes, just watching his peaceful face and strong upper body.

Her stomach rumbled and she left his room and headed into her own and Jason's. To her surprise, there was still a woman in his bed. She didn't want to wake them up, and quickly removed her make-up and changed into a bikini and a sundress, grabbing her bag before she left them.

Eating a quick breakfast alone, she headed to the beach. The sun was burning hot on the sky, making it impossible to tan without cooling off in the water. Sookie was just finished taking a dip when she noticed a person sitting beside her towel at the beach. Cautiously watching Eric sitting there, she made her way to him slowly. He was wearing glasses so she didn't know if he had spotted her. Maybe she should just go, leave the towel and bag to find another place to lie? No, he knew it was her place or else he wouldn't be sitting right beside it.

Unconsciously folding her arms around her stomach, she walked up to him and gripped for her towel. She gasped when his hand shot out and gripped her wrist. "Stay." He said, sounding casual.

"I rather not." Sookie replied nervous. One of the things Pam had teased her about was her curvy body. Not that she had used those words… Fat and ugly were more like it. Gran had always said she was perfect, but still it had affected her as young, and she still didn't feel comfortable showing so much skin. She felt naked and exposed.

"Sookie, just sit down." Eric sighed.

She did as she was told and sat down on her towel as far away from his as she could.

"Look…" Eric started, taking a deep breath. "I am sorry for what I said yesterday."

Looking at him surprised, Sookie could see how troubled he was. She nodded, accepting the apology even though she didn't _really _want to.

"Was that all?" She asked a few moments later when he didn't say anything else or didn't look like he was going to leave.

"Yes." He said, looking out over the ocean. "But I'm not letting you stay here alone. I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, but I still don't think it is wise for you to be alone here. It's like asking for get kidnapped."

" I was fine yesterday." Sookie protested.

"That doesn't mean someone wouldn't notice you today." He shrugged, before looking at her. "And if someone _was_ noticing you yesterday and saw you alone today as well they would surely believe you were an easy catch… Something that you would probably be."

Sookie rolled her eyes. He had never cared before, so why start now? "Where's Jason?" She asked.

"Hotel, looking for his next potential bedmate." Eric shrugged. Pulling off his shirt, he leaned back on his elbows.

Sookie still sat uncomfortably beside him, trying to shield her body from him. She pulled out a shawl from her bag and wrapped it around her shoulders. It was in light purple and see-through, but she didn't feel equally exposed. "Do you want to go back to the hotel?" She asked him after a while.

Eric turned his head to look at her. "Why?"

Sookie shrugged and played with the hot sand beside her towel with one hand. "So you don't need to babysit me. I can just lie by the pool…" She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's fine. I like it here." He said back.

Sookie nodded and felt a little more relaxed. If he complained later to Jason about how annoying she was and how he had to babysit here it wasn't her fault. She crossed her legs and pulled her book and continued reading.

"When did you get that?" Eric suddenly asked, interrupting her reading before she even was done with the first page.

"The book?" Sookie asked confused? Why was he interested in that?

"No, this." He said. She froze as she felt his fingers gracing her skin on a special spot on her shoulder.

"Last year." She answered. He was tracing her little tattoo. The one she had gotten in tribute to her Gran. It was the outline of a heart, but with a little twist to it. It was the same heart her Gran always used to end her letters, birthday cards and post-it notes with. Sookie looked at it like it was Gran's signature sort of.

"Has Jason noticed it?" Eric asked. Knowing her brother, she would probably hear it when he found out she had marked her skin for good. Jason was a guy that hated tattoos on a girl. He said they needed to be _clean_, like that made any sense.

"No." Sookie said.

"He's going to be mad." Sookie didn't look at him, but it sounded like he said it with amusement.

"I don't care. He can't do anything about it anyway. Mom and Dad gave me their approval and that is good enough for me." Sookie said firmly.

Eric was still stroking the little heart with his fingers. "I like it, I think it is nice." He commented eventually.

Looking over her shoulder with surprise, Sookie stared him before remembering her manners. "Thank you." It was the first time he had ever said something nice to her.

She relaxed under his touch. "Gran used to draw it." She explained. She didn't know why she did it, but it felt good to talk so someone.

"I remember." Eric nodded.

They sat in silence for a while and Eric didn't stop touching her tattoo until Sookie shrugged him off, something she found very weird.

"I need to cool down." He said absently and stood. Sookie watched his retreating back as he walked down to the shoreline. His muscles flexed in the sun. He really stood out from the crowd with that height and blond hair. Sookie couldn't help but find him beautiful. Why hadn't she noticed before? No wonder women threw themselves at him.

Lying back on her towel, she closed her eyes and relaxed. Not long after, a shadow blocked the sun out from her eyes. She almost wished she hadn't looked. A dripping wet Eric Northman was standing above her. Feeling suddenly self-conscious again, she covered herself with her shawl.

Eric frowned. "Why are you covering yourself?"

"I am not." Sookie said, standing up.

"Yes you are. It isn't like you have something I haven't seen before." He winked at her.

She ignored him and put on her summer dress and tried to not look at his body. "I'm going back to the hotel."

"Why? Look, I was just joking…" He said offended.

"I'm hungry and am just going to eat lunch." Sookie explained before leaving him on the beach.

"I'll come with you." He said, running up to her side.

…

"Eric, you can go find Jason now if you like. I'm not in the risk of getting _kidnapped_ here." Sookie said, taking a bite of her toast.

Eric only responded by shrugging, and concentrated on his own food. "So how do you like Cuba?" He asked eventually.

Sookie was starting to feel more and more uncomfortable. She didn't understand how he suddenly wanted to spend time with her instead of Jason. They had never had a real conversation before now in their entire life, and after how angry he was last night… It just seemed off, that he would suddenly be nice, talkative and actually _charming._ Something was going on, she was sure. Maybe he and Jason were just playing with her again. It wouldn't surprise her really.

With those thoughts in mind, she stood from her chair. "It was perfect until you showed up last night. Now, if you'll excuse me." She said quickly before leaving him at the table. She was almost back in her room when she heard heavy footsteps behind her, and a panting Eric appeared, _again_.

"What's your problem?" He asked angry. "I was just asking you a question!"

"What's _my _problem?" Sookie hissed back. "Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that after seventeen years, you, my brother and Pam have lived to make my life a hell! You may not have thought about it as kids, how bullying can affect other people, but I can tell you. You have made my life miserable, you have destroyed my childhood with your fun and pranks that I haven't found funny at all. You have called me names, embarrassed me, lied, hurt and laughed at me. The worst part is that now, as adults, you still haven't stopped. I get it! I am the whiny, annoying, disgusting little sister that is always in the way." Sookie ranted.

They were standing outside their rooms now. Eric looked a little shocked by her outburst, but Sookie didn't let him process anything about what she had said before she continued. "You, your sister and my own fucking brother have made my life a living hell, and have almost ended it a few times! Without Gran, I would have been out of your way for good. But no. I have actually grown up, and learned not to bother with you people, learned how to overlook the hateful things you have said to me! I don't care what you say or mean of me anymore. The only thing I have ever wondered, is why you and your sister have come to hate me so much?! I haven't done anything to you as far as I know, but still…" Sookie had to stop to take a deep breath, tears stinging her eyes.

Originally she had just plan to tell Eric off, but letting out this stem made her feel good. Composing herself, she answered the real question. "Our parents have finally left to give us a few days of peace, and with you and Jason not caring, I was having a little freedom. That, until you decided to stalk me and suddenly act nice, heaven knows why. So basically, _you, _Eric Northman are my problem. Now, leave me the fuck alone!"

She was pointing a finger in his chest now, but turned quickly around to retrieve the keycard from her purse.

She was suddenly yanked around by the stupid Viking and didn't realize what have happened before it was too late. Her head smacked against the door behind her, and suddenly she couldn't breathe anymore. Her mouth was sealed shut by another mouth, Eric's mouth. He was kissing her.

Her closed eyes snapped open, and her hands that were ready to push him away froze. He was looking at her with tears in his eyes. Parting, but not moving away, he breathed heavily. "I'm so sorry Sookie."

She looked at him stunned. Sorry for kissing her, or sorry for finally realizing how much he had tormented her over the years? She wasn't able to question him when he closed the space between them again. This time his lips felt soft on hers. Sookie was looking wide-eyed up in Eric's eyes that was still teary, but half-closed, lost in the feel of her.

He tasted a little like peppermint and the food he had just eaten. Her anger was overruled by shock and suddenly her lips had started to move against his, and his body had stepped even closer to hers.

The door behind her was suddenly pulled open and she fell backwards, stumbling out of Eric's grip.

"What the fuck, can't you stand on your own two legs?" Jason snarled before looking at Eric. "Hey man. I was just heading down to the bar, you wanna' come?"

"Um..." Eric said, looking at Sookie's still shocked face. She didn't meet his eyes, and decided that she should just take the planned shower and leave the boys alone.

"Don't worry mate, _Sookie_, will be staying here, right?" Her brother turned to her as she walked into the bathroom. She only glared at him before she noticed the lock on the door was broken.

Frowning, she met her brother's eyes. "Jason, what did you do to the lock?"

"Oh, Emma refused to leave when I tried to kick her out, so I had to break the lock to get her and throw her out." He said amused, more to Eric than her.

Eric chuckled, but it sounded too false that even Jason looked at him oddly.

"I can't shower when there is no lock on the door." Sookie muttered to herself.

Jason went into the room and found his wallet. "Don't worry sis, no one would ever want to look at your ugly body anyway." He laughed.

Sookie wasn't prepared for that one, and had trouble hiding her hurt expression. After her rant and then the kiss with Eric, her emotions were all over the place.

"Here, you can shower in my room." Eric surprised her by saying and handed her his keycard.

"You can just move your stuff as well; I am having Anna and Connie over tonight." Jason said to her smirking before turning to Eric. "You are welcome to join." He winked.

"Jason you are disgusting." Sookie said harshly before gathering some of her things and headed over to Eric's. She stopped by his door and turned around. "Um… Is it.. You now, okay for you?" She asked nervous suddenly. Maybe Eric wanted his own accompany, or just wanted her gone.

"No, it's fine." He assured her. She nodded thanks before disappearing into the room.

…

Sookie had stayed in Eric's room for the rest of the day. She had tried to read, but her thoughts always drifted back to the kiss. Why had he kissed her?

Chatter and suddenly music started playing from outside of the open window. Closing her book, Sookie stepped out on the balcony. Eric's room was faced into an ally on the backside of the hotel. There were a few people down there; A band plying on weird and old instrument as they sang, a few people dancing and other just sitting around watching, clapping their hands to the rhythm and laughing. They looked so happy, so carefree.

One of the older men noticed Sookie and waved at her. She didn't understand what he was saying, but it was obvious he wanted her to join them. Sookie shook her head giggling. When he didn't stop, she nodded and went into her room. She had another white summer dress on, and slipped into her shoes. Before leaving, she brushed on some mascara and added a red lipstick.

She walked through the hotel without spotting her brother or Eric (to her relief) and joined the people in the ally. She neared them nervously. The old man spotted her and dragged her into a dance. It wasn't like the dance she had danced with Carlos, far from it. The people around her was laughing, singing, clapping to the rhythm and talking with each other. The happy mood shifted over to Sookie and it wasn't long before she was joined in on the laughter, singing and fun.

Sookie danced with several more people before she was gently pushed into a new pair of hands. Looking up, her smile vanished when it was Eric looking down at her. She tried to pull away, but was surprised when he moved with her and forced her into another dance. She was confused, but continued to dance with him.

Her back were against his chest, their hips moving together when she felt his warm breath on her neck and then ear. "Can you ever forgive me for being so blind, Sookie?" He said into her ear.

Sookie tensed. "I am so sorry for everything I have done or said. You were right. I have been an asshole right from the start. Can you ever forgive me? Can we ever start over again?" He said and turned her in his arms. She could see the same tears again, but he held them at bay.

It was obvious he meant it. But just a few nice words weren't enough for a lifetime of hurtful ones. "I need a break." She said and left him to sit beside one of the older women that was still clapping their hands and singing.

Her bad, troubled mood was back. She watched Eric as he asked one of the old fat ladies beside her to dance. The crowd was cheering and laughing. Sookie couldn't help being affected as well. A little smile crept into her face as she watched them.

"Forgive him. Love." Someone said in her ear. Turning her head, she looked at the old woman beside her.

Love? Yeah right. It dawned on Sookie then, that they probably thought her and Eric were a couple. She smiled and shook her head in answer to the old lady.

She was again dragged to her feet by a laughing man, and into dancing again. Time flew by and she was again in Eric's arms. Closing her eyes, she ignored the fact that it was Eric and danced. The band played the last song and then everything ended.

Giving everyone applause, Eric grabbed her hand gently and led her back to the hotel. She glanced back and saw the old woman wink at her. She smiled back before rounding the corner.

She didn't need to ask where Jason was. They could even _hear it _when they headed down the corridor to Eric's room. Sookie blushed ten shades of red before hurrying into Eric's room and closing the door leaving the _sounds_ behind.

"You looked beautiful tonight." Eric suddenly broke the awkward silence.

She looked at him, blushing more before she said a weak, "thank you."

She sat down on the couch and Eric came over, offering her a glass of wine. She had never tasted any alcohol before, but accepted it anyway. She was kind of curious, and tasted the red liquor. It wasn't good, but it wasn't bad either. The bitter taste matched her feelings in a way, and she took another sip. Warmth spread out in her body and she closed her eyes from a second.

"I am sorry for what Jason said to you before as well." Eric said after a while.

Sookie shrugged her shoulders. "I'm used to it."

"He always said you had stolen your Gran away from him. I think it was why he always have been so… Angry with you…" Eric was surprising her more and more. She hadn't stolen Gran! She only got more attention from her because she needed it after Jason's bullying.

"You never answered my question." Eric said after another while, a little lower in his voice.

She knew what he talked about. "I don't know if I can forgive you, Eric. It isn't that easy. "

"All I want is a new chance to get to know you, a new start." He said, sitting a little closer.

His eyes shined in the dim light. He looked so sincere, so handsome. Sookie felt her insides twist and a new heat rising inside of her. He was so different when he was nice. When he had smiled as he danced he had looked like someone else entirely. She had never seen him like that.

Lifting a hand to her hair, Eric brushed a few strands behind her ear. This time, it was Sookie closing the space between them, kissing him.

It started soft, but became more urgent by every second. How she got in his lap, she didn't register. How she ended up in his bed, she didn't register.

"Sookie we should stop." Eric panted, breaking the kiss. Her dress had ridden up her thighs; his hands had roamed all over her like hers had done on him.

She was panting as she stared up at him. He looked to beautiful. She knew he was right. She knew that this was not wise. This was not a good "new start". But she wanted this. This had been a perfect night. Eric had been different, apologized and talked to her.

Sookie knew that nothing good would come out of this. That he may turn around and be mean again tomorrow. But in that case, she wanted this happy moment in her memory. A moment they were totally vulnerable to each other. A moment he cherished her, a moment she could look back on as a single happy moment in her childhood.

"I know." She whispered and pulled him in for another kiss. Her dress dissapeared slowly, and she undressed him with shaking hands. Clad only in their underwear, they kept touching and kissing.

"Your body is perfect." Eric muttered, kissing her neck.

Sookie had tears in her eyes from all of the compliments he was giving her. All the nasty things she had been accused of being, he had told her wrong. And she knew he meant it.

Their underwear dissapeared. Sookie had no second thoughts, even when she saw how big he was. Nervously, she looked up at him again. His fingers had been playing with her where no one else but herself had ever touched. "Just relax." He said softly as he rolled on a condom and positioned himself.

She hadn't told him she was a virgin. He didn't believe she was.

Sookie was curious if he would feel it or not when he slowly pressed into her. Her back unconsciously arched by the pain and she whimpered. Her nails dug into his skin until he was completely inside of her.

"Does it hurt?" Eric asked, frowning.

If he had felt that she was a virgin, he was hiding it. Sookie didn't want him to know anyways, and found an excuse. "You are so big." She breathed, not really telling a lie.

The smirk returned to his face with the ego boost, believing that was the only reason she hurt. He started moving inside of her, causing more pain that eventually turned to pleasure.

The first round was gentle, loving and caring. The next round was more urgent, more need and passion. The third round was the same as the second. Eric was making love, fucking, Sookie didn't really know what to think, to her body. She was feeling very sore but she still craved more every time it ended, and Eric was happy to do it again... And again….

She lost count of how many rounds they actually did, and how many times Eric had gotten her to come before she fell asleep exhausted. Her first time had been more perfect that she ever had dared to hope for. She had read about how hurtful it was supposed to be the first time, and how usually you would never come. Eric surly knew what he was doing, she believed.

…

Sookie woke up in Eric's arms still naked. The smell and heat in the room was prominent in the air. She slipped out of the bed, almost yelping in pain from the unexpected pain between her legs. Touching herself with one hand down there, she winched. She was swollen and it hurt like hell. She almost couldn't walk straight. She opened the balcony door to let fresh air inside. Turning back to the bed, she watched Eric sleep before noticing something different.

Blood on the bed sheets. She bit her lip, wondering how she could hide it. Sookie was sure he hadn't noticed it, or else he would have questioned her about it. She wondered if she should change her current plan (go back to her own room, shower, dress, eat breakfast and wait on their parents that would return today), or wait until Eric was awake and out of bed (preferably in the bathroom) so she could change the sheet's quickly so he wouldn't find out the truth.

Eric stirred on the bed, making the decision for her. Quickly she grabbed her things and left the room, following her previous plan.

…

Her mother and father greeted her with happy smiles and big hugs. Godric and Isabel smiled as well, and asked how the weekend had been.

Sookie told them about how nice Eric and Jason had been to her, and how fun they had had. It wasn't before lunch, Eric and Jason finally joined them. Jason looked tired, but lied the same way Sookie had about the weekend. They were sitting around the table at the hotel's restaurant. Eric was right opposite Sookie.

She didn't make eye contact with him, but could feel his intense stare. Eventually she looked up, meeting his stormy blue eyes. She knew immediately that he knew. He looked slightly confused, angry, amazed but mostly shocked.

Sookie avoided him for the rest of the day. She stuck to her mother like glue, not wanting to get in a position where he could confront her. Still, she felt him watching her when they were by the pool, when they ate dinner and he even followed when they went out shopping (usually the men stayed in the bar). He never got the chance to talk to her though, she made sure.

Sookie could see he got more and more frustrated. It wasn't until the last heated angry look he sent her on the airport where the families parted ways towards their separate home in Shreveport she could breathe again. She didn't know if she felt relieved or sad.

She knew she would see him again soon, when he and Jason would come home from school together. Or when he just would visit him without notice… Or when she would meet him randomly at a store… She didn't know when, but she knew she would see him soon.

Until then, she could relax. Thinking about their night together, she smiled. It had been amazing. He had been amazing. She could practically hear every compliment he had gifted her with. It was the best night in her life. At least, she had one good memory of him she could cling to if things turned back to normal. If they even did, something she doubted.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. I may continue it if there is any interest.**

**Please review!**

A review made me aware of how the age difference (Sookie 17 and Eric 21) when they have sex would be illegal in some countries. Where I come from, you are not allowed to have sex with people under the age of 16 if you are older, even if both are willing. If both are under the age of 16 and willing, it is fine.

So, I follow my countries rules - Eric was not doing something illegal in this one-shot by having sex with Sookie.


End file.
